jhtafandomcom-20200214-history
(Redundant) List of Seasons, Movies, OVAs, Drama CDs and Video Games
Jake Hepburn: The Anime 'Jake Hepburn: The Anime Seasons -' *Season 1: The Origins *Season 2: School Days Online (Part I) *Season 3: School Days Online (Part II) *Season 4: Runaway Pet Rock! *Season 5: Runaway Pet Rock! (Part II) *Season 6: The McAfee Organisation Scheme *Season 7: Return Of The Magazines (Part I) *Season 8: Return Of The Magazines - Fatal Encounters (Part II) *Season 9: Return Of The Magazines - The Pupateer Rises (Part III) *Season 10: Crossing The Street - The Road (Part I) *Season 11: Crossing The Street - The Crash (Part II) *Season 12: The Recovery *Season 13: Attack On Lamppost! *Season 14: Invasion Of The Shinigami Society (Part I) *Season 15: Invasion Of The Shinigami Society (Part II) *Season 16: The Lunchbox (Part I) *Season 17: The Lunchbox (Part II) *Season 18 The Lunchbox (Part III) *Season 19: Boku No Hepatitis (Part I) *Season 20: Boku No Hepatitis (Part II) *Season 21: Boku No Hepatitis (Part III) *Season 22: Boku No Hepatitis (Part IV) *Season 23: Boku No Hepatitis (Part V) *Season 24: Boku No Hepatitis - Return Of The Beach Babes (Part VI) *Season 25: Boku No Hepatitis - Return Of The Beach Babes (Part VII) *Season 26: Boku No Hepatitis - Return Of The Beach Babes (Part VIII) *Season 27: Boku No Hepatitis - Return Of The Beach Babes (Part IX) *Season 28: Boku No Hepatitis - Party Onwards! (Part X) *Season 29: Journey To Narnia (Part I) *Season 30: Journey To Narnia (Part II) *Season 31: Jake And The Apple *Season 32: Jake vs Horse, The Brave Battle! *Season 33: Insight Into The Past (Part I) *Season 34: Insight Into The Past (Part II) *Season 35: Return To Narnia Once More! *Season 36: Recess (Part I) *Season 37: Recess - Continued! (Part II) *Season 38: Jake's Downfall - Jake's Bowl Cut (Part I) *Season 39: Jake's Downfall - Jake/Stay Night (Part II) *Season 40: Jake's Downfall - Ebola (Part III) *Season 41: jHarmony *Season 42: Shokugeki no Hepburn *Season 43: Cloudy with a Chance of Jake *Season 44: Jake: Longerenong Chop Squad *Season 45: Boku no Hepatitis (Part XI) *Season 46: The Return of the Hepburn *Season 47: *Season 48: *Season 49: *Season 50: *Season 51: *Season 52: *Season 53: *Season 54: *Season 55: *Season 56: *Season 57: *Season 58: *Season 59: *Season 60: *Season 61: *Season 62: *Season 63: *Season 64: *Season 65: *Season 66: *Season 67: *Season 68: The Hepburn Games *Season 69: Fifty Shades of Jake 'Jake Hepburn: The Anime films -' * Jake Hepburn: The Anime: The Movie Takes place between season 5 and 6 * Jake Hepburn: The Anime: The Movie 2 - Memories of Jake's Body Takes place during the Recovery Arc as Jake reminisces about how his body once was before the car crash * The Vanishment of Jake Hepburn Takes place after season 69 'Jake Hepburn: The Anime OVAs - ' 'Jake Hepburn: The Anime Drama CDs - ' * Jake Hepburn: The Anime Re-Lite The retelling of the events of Season 69 and Vanishment from Pet Rocks perspective, as narrated by Tony Abbott. Also provides a special insight into what really happened to Pet Rock at the end of season 69. 'Jake Hepburn: The Anime Video Games - ' * Jake Hepburn: The Anime: The Video Game * Jake Hepburn: The Anime: The Visual Novel * The Legend of Jake - Skyward Dildo * Grand Theft Hepburn * School Days Online: ISIS Edition Jake Hepburn: The Anime - Gaiden Jake Hepburn: The Anime - Shippuden Jake;Zero Jake;Zero is a prequel story of Jake's grandfather, Harry Potter, and how his actions led to Mrs Baulch becoming the arch-nemesis of the Hepburn family. Jake Hepburn: The Anime Spin-Off Shows * Sarah Hepburn: The Anime * Google Chrome: The Anime * My Neighbour, The Crackhead Category:Episodes